Silver Mine Arc
The Silver Mine Arc is the twelfth filler arc and the third filler arc after the timeskip. It ties into the movie, One Piece Film: Gold. Monkey D. Luffy and Bartolomeo get kidnapped by the Silver Pirate Alliance, and they must escape from a large fortress on a giant silver mine. Summary While sleeping on the Going Luffy-senpai, Monkey D. Luffy got up and Bartolomeo followed him. Suddenly, a giant piece of meat flew over them, which Luffy grabbed onto, pulling him and Bartolomeo to a platoon of Battle Boats. The kidnappers, led by Desire and Peseta, managed to outmaneuver and attack the Going Luffy-senpai as they escaped with Luffy and Bartolomeo in tow, taking them to the deserted island of Silver Mine. Inside Silver Mine, Bartolomeo was forced to mine for ore with his hands bound to a pickax, while Luffy was encased in a giant silver ball and imprisoned. Desire and her crew, the Sweet Pirates, brought Luffy to an auditorium, where Bill, the leader of the Silver Pirate Alliance, prepared to kill him using weapons he created from the Gutsu Gutsu no Mi. However, Bartolomeo came to the rescue, and the two pirates managed to escape despite their handicaps. Desire and the Sweet Pirates chased after them, and Bartolomeo revealed to Luffy that he and Desire were childhood friends. Desire created a massive gorge with cannon blasts, and she, Luffy, and Bartolomeo fell into it. Meanwhile, Bill and Peseta gave Tanaka an offering of silver to bring to the monster of the New World. When he heard about the predicament with Luffy and Bartolomeo, Bill sent Aveyron after them. Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire found themselves inside an underground mine with train tracks everywhere. They were then attacked by Aveyron, a man who could turn his hands and feet into wheels with the Koro Koro no Mi, who chased them through the mine while throwing bombs at them. To Desire's shock, Aveyron was attacking her as well. The trio ended up falling into a chasm, and Aveyron followed them down. They ended up in a mining colony, where members of the Silver Pirate Alliance were forced to mine due to Bill not finding them useful. Aveyron reached the mining colony, and confirmed to Desire that Bill ordered him to kill her. Desire battled Aveyron as Bartolomeo freed his hands, and Aveyron threw a bomb at Luffy, Bartolomeo, and the miners, sending Luffy rolling onto the train tracks. He then attacked Luffy with a drill, but ended up missing Luffy's body and breaking the silver ball he was encased in. Luffy battled Aveyron and injured him with his own cannonballs, sending the Rail Car Man fleeing into a tunnel. Luffy and Bartolomeo pursued him, and with Bartolomeo's help Luffy defeated Aveyron, sending him crashing back into the mining colony. Luffy then prepared to escape the underground mine, and when Bill heard about Aveyron's defeat, he decided to bury everyone inside the mine. Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire convinced the miners to go with them, and they began their escape from the mine. However, they were attacked by Peseta and his men, who brought down the train track leading to the exit with cannonballs. Bartolomeo created a barrier staircase leading outside, but members of the Silver Pirate Alliance appeared at the exit and shot molten ore at them. However, Law teleported Kin'emon inside the mine, and the samurai cut through the molten ore as Luffy defeated the enemy pirates, allowing the pirates and miners to escape the mine. Peseta confronted them again, with Desire's crewmates held hostage. However, Zoro arrived and freed Peseta's hostages before confronting him. Zoro managed to cut through Peseta's Adhesive Shells without getting stuck by them last time, and sent Peseta and his men flying away in a whirlwind. The Sweet Pirates and miners set off toward freedom, but Desire stayed to settle things with Bill. The Straw Hats and their allies prepared to head out, but Bill separated Luffy and Bartolomeo from Zoro and Kin'emon by destroying the bridge they were on with molten ore. Desire, Luffy, and Bartolomeo confronted Bill, who revealed that he intended to kill every one of his allies to gain their bounties, and also told Desire that he was the one who annihilated her crew, which allowed him to stage a rescue and gain her trust. Bill continued taunting Desire, but Luffy suddenly came in and overwhelmed him with attacks. Some members of the Silver Pirate Alliance arrived, and Bill told them Desire betrayed them and ordered them to attack. However, Luffy knocked out the enemy pirates with Haoshoku Haki before attacking Bill again, and he punched Bill into the underground mine. Tanaka confronted the beaten Bill inside the mine, saying that the Monster of the New World will be disappointed at Bill's failure and likely kill him. In response, Bill started eating large amounts of ore. This caused him to become much larger and spew out molten ore everywhere, and he confronted Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire again. The molten ore began overflowing the island and started destroying it, and the Silver Pirate Alliance members rushed to escape. Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire struggled to navigate through the molten ore, but Bartolomeo managed to push it all back at Bill with a barrier hand. This coated Bill in silver, and he prepared to kill the trio with a ball of molten ore. However, Luffy broke through the ball and hit Bill with Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum, causing him to fly into his fortress. The Straw Hats, Barto Club, and the Silver Pirate Alliance prepared to depart the island as it sank, and Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire rode in on Desire's Battle Boat. Desire and her crew came on the Going Luffy-senpai, and Bartolomeo asked if she wanted to join the Barto Club. Desire declined, wanting to pursue her own dream of reaching the top. The Sweet Pirates rode away, and the Straw Hats and Barto Club prepared to head to Zou. That night, Tanaka returned to Gran Tesoro, where he greeted the Monster of the New World, Gild Tesoro. Tanaka revealed that Bill had sunk with Silver Mine, but Tesoro did not care as he said that the real entertainment was about to begin. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Arc Mine Argentée it:Saga di Silver Mine Category:Filler Arcs Category:One Piece Film Gold